


Texting

by SolosOrca



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: For the prompt 'aww you ruined it' from japanesesnowprincess on tumblr





	Texting

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt 'aww you ruined it' from japanesesnowprincess on tumblr

         awww you ruined it

Oishi looked at the message, panic rising in his throat. How was he meant to reply to this? They’d just been messing around and he’d said something wrong! 

Was Eiji upset with him? He tried to imagine how Eiji had meant it. Was it jokingly? Would he say it with a laugh whilst playfully punching Oishi’s shoulder? Or would it be with a pout and tears in his eyes?

 _How should I reply?_  The thought was all consuming, taking away any capacity in his brain to actually think of a reply!

> Sorry…

He typed, staring long and hard at the message. Was that enough? His thumb went to the backspace, but somehow hit ‘send’ on its way there.

“No,” he moaned as the delivered notification popped up, followed movements later by the ‘seen’. 

He waited in tense silence as Eiji typed his reply, sure he was going to break up with him or something.

> you’re cute!! (｡♥‿♥｡)

Oishi breathed a sigh of relief. 


End file.
